


Vengence of the Red Hood

by desikauwa



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: find me atdesikauwaon tumblr





	

Jason accepted death. When he died he was resigned even if a small part of him wished that Bruce would save him.

That's what made him so angry to be brought back. He had been at peace. For the first time, he hadn't felt that one wrong move would end him.

Ra's al Ghul couldn't understand that and so he brought Jason back.

Jason cursed and scream and was overall not in his right mind.

'Give me back my peace.' He'd yell this constantly at Talia, who was his main caretaker. She seemed to understand his pain but she refused to take his life because he was one of Bruce's sons.

Later, Jason would laugh at the irony of her actions. Talia was an assassin and yet refused to kill him. Assassins didn't kill out of mercy. He should have remembered that.

It helped develop a philosophy in Jason. He was not an assassin so he was allowed to kill out of mercy. He knew all too well the pain of wanting to die and needing to be put out of his misery.

However, Jason would be more likely to kill them if they deserved to die. If he was being punished with pain for coming back to life than he was going to send those who committed unforgivable crimes to the hell they deserved. He was already in his own hell, he might as well commit fully to it.

Coming back to Gotham was both the best thing and the worst thing that happened to him.

It was the best thing because he finally had a chance to clean up his city. It was the one thing he shared with Bruce. Gotham was his city and he'd be damned if he didn't try to clean it up. He would clean it up and he'd even be willing to take the one step Bruce refused to.

It being the worst thing came from seeing how his family had moved on. He was furious to see his place taken. Bruce must have been so quick to replace him and he didn't even have the courtesy to kill the Joker before doing it.

The anger that had built itself up inside him exploded and he would show all of them the vengeance of the Red Hood.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [desikauwa](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
